


Civil War Collection

by writingramblr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Avengers Tower, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Character Death, Clint Has Issues, Domestic Avengers, Drabble Collection, During Movie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Natasha has multiple homes, Paris (City), Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Red Room, Romance, Russia, Secret Crush, Spoilers, Switzerland, cassie is fluff queen, everyone is wanda's dad, multi ships, multi stories, so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[just a random assortment of ficlets I had the idea for after the movie.]</p><p> </p><p>{includes alternate endings and character deaths}</p><p>(tags will be added too and chapters updated as i think of things.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death of Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the AU what if #1, Steve dies.
> 
> may have more than one chapter

Tony was staring down at the floor, at the jagged shards that made up the red white and blue of Captain America’s shield, and it hit him.

Or rather, a metal fist bent on destroying the arc reactor powering his suit hit him.

Bucky.

Well, Winter Soldier Bucky.

It wasn’t hard to fight back, to fight him off, to defeat him by destroying that arm, and then turning tail and running, flying to safety.

Because he was safe now.

For now.

But the only opposition, _real_ opposition to the Sokovia Accord was dead.

 _He’d_ killed him.

He’d killed Captain America.

Steve Rogers.

 _Steve_.

Tony couldn’t stop to think, he had only one destination in mind.

Find Black Widow, find Natasha, and beg her to help him.

***

Horror flashed through the blue green eyes of Bucky Barnes as he saw Steve fall to the ground, unable to get up from a blast of a repulser like that. Worse than a bullet, or even a few, fire had burned a hole in his chest, searing nerves and stopping his heart.

But first the shield had been cut in half and fallen to his feet, and when Bucky tried to stop him, tried to stave off the truth of the matter, he’d merely been only able to scream it.

“STEVE’S DEAD!”

Using his metal arm, he fought to rip out Iron Man’s own heart, the arc reactor in the center of his suit, blind to the fact that there was a man underneath the metal, in a mirrored way, the irony was that metal surrounded and protected Tony Stark, while metal was a mere weapon for Bucky.

But instead of managing to get any sort of revenge for Steve, Bucky felt the shearing of metal, instead of the pain that should have followed losing a limb, as Iron Man sliced the metal above his makeshift elbow.

Iron Man kicked him back and took off at full speed, leaving him a crumpled mess beside Steve’s rapidly growing cold corpse.

This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be.

It was all a bad dream, and that scientist Zemo was about to wake him up and slap him across the face.

Bucky kept squeezing his eyes shut and opening them, but instead of anything or anyone else, he could only see Steve’s dead eyes staring back at him.

Tears that had been long coming began to sting his eyes and the only thing he had to focus on now was finding Tony Stark and ending him.

No other mission mattered.

*

“What’s going on Tony?”

Natasha answered nearly immediately, and Tony could have cried with relief.

“I need your help. I’m in a lot of trouble.”

“You killed him.”

She said, and Tony nearly dropped the phone.

“Yes but it gets worse.”

Natasha sighed heavily, and he knew she was going to need to grieve later. Right now he needed her.

With a super soldier after him, bent on revenge, he was certain to be in grave danger.

“Go to Moscow. I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay. And thank you.”

“Yeah okay.”

She hung up and the silence was deafening.

She was probably furious with him.

But at the moment, she was his only hope.

 


	2. Before the Icing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little moment during the Post credits scene that i felt should have been there.
> 
> all the STEVE/BUCKY CONVOS  
> and dad!steve to wanda <3

“You said something about Sarah, earlier, and I wanted to ask if you remembered anything about your own folks.”

Steve stood beside Bucky, as King T’Challa’s scientists worked on him, pressing monitor pads here and there where they needed them, and he watched from a few feet away by the giant window overlooking the surrounding mountains and crags of rock.

Bucky took a deep breath, and shook his head.

“I don’t. It’s all such a blur. Like there are memories here and there, but they’re so hard to get to, it’s like climbing over piles and piles of false ones. But when I look at you, it gets a lot easier.”

He gave Steve a sad smile, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to pull him into a tight embrace and never let him go.

Steve nodded instead, fisting his hands at his sides to fight the urge.

“I hope this is the right thing to do.”

He said, hoping Bucky wouldn’t hear how his voice wavered and nearly broke.

Bucky could still somehow see right through him anyway, no matter how hard he tried to be strong,

“It’s okay Steve. It’s for the best. I know you’ll be here when I wake up.”

The sad smile on his best friends face nearly broke him.

He felt a hand, warm and gentle on his shoulder, and Steve turned to see the man who’d made all this possible,

“They will not find him here. He will have the best care. I give you my word.”

Steve nodded, turning away before the glass slide shut over Bucky’s face, and the ice began to swallow him again.

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say.”

T’Challa smiled tightly,

“You might need to go see about the rest of your friends. No doubt they’re growing restless in their cages.”

Steve swallowed thickly and stared out at the window before turning away, still avoiding looking at Bucky’s chamber,

“I think you’re right.”

*

The letter he’d written Tony was probably going to arrive just after Steve accomplished his goal, and even as he threw his shield to knock out the guards, having gotten to the secret prison hold with the help of T’Challa’s pilot and plane, he grinned at the look he imagined on the billionaires face.

He’d either love it or hate it.

Finding his friends was the easy part, but when he saw the electric disrupting collar on Wanda, everything stopped.

Sam’s whoop, silenced by the glass, and Clint’s cheery grin and Scott’s wide eyes were nothing.

They were nice, sure. Sam was actually a sight for sore eyes, his only remaining friend in the world it seemed.

 But still, Steve ran for _her_ first.

Her hands were pressed to the glass, and she was mouthing his name, he was sure of it.

His heart broke again for the second time in as many days. First losing Bucky, then this.

“Stand back.”

He shouted, and he knew she heard him when she nodded and moved out of the way.

Stepping right up to the glass, he slammed the shield directly on the seam of the window and the metal wall, and he saw it fracture.

Again and again, and within a few seconds, shattered glass was littering the floor at his feet, but he didn’t notice, for Wanda was free, and climbing over it to throw her arms around him.

“Wait.” He said, before reaching up to grasp the collar on her, wincing as it shocked him, mildly, before he ripped it swiftly in two.

“Thank you.”

Wanda’s eyes were filled with tears even as they began to gleam red with her no longer muffled and contained power.

Steve knew what had happened between her and Vision, he’d practically seen it coming. But the android was mistaken.

He wasn’t the only one who saw Wanda for more than her dangerous and deadly power.

She smiled through the tears, leaning up to press a swift kiss to Steve’s cheek, before stepping over to unlock Sam, Clint and Scott’s cells.

“What’s the plan Cap?”

Sam asked, and Steve grinned,

“We’re getting the hell out of here.”

Scott raised a hand, and Wanda looked on the verge of laughter,

“Sorry, but how did you get here? Aren’t you kind of a bad guy?”

Steve did laugh at that,

“Maybe. But luckily I’ve got a _King_ on our side.”

Clint cocked a brow,

“Must be that weird cat guy.”

Steve nodded,

“You got it.”

*

 

 


	3. Don't Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHat Wanda sHOUld have said to that android piece of shit
> 
>  
> 
> sorry i'm bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a complete AU drabble compared to the one where Steve comes to rescue the gang.

The battle had ended the minute Steve and Bucky flew off, pursued by Tony and Rhodey, and when Wanda felt arms catch her before she could fall to the ground, she instantly reacted, pushing them away with her last vestiges of strength.

As a result, Vision practically flew backwards, before firing a shot at the Falcon who was trailing the plane which the traitors were inside.

What he didn’t see was that Sam as Falcon ducked and dropped, letting the shot miss and hitting Rhodey’s suit instead.

“Don’t touch me.”

Wanda hissed at the android, and let herself fall to the ground, slowly, with the help of her magic.

Anger made her stronger at once, and she reeled to face Vision, snarling at his murmured apologies.

  
“You helped keep me locked up, and treated me like a child, when you promised me freedom from that exact thing days earlier.”

He lifted his hands as he floated back to the ground towards her,

“I only did what was best to keep you safe.”

“Bullshit.” She spat. “You were doing what Tony thought was needed. Keep the crazy Witch from hurting any more innocents. Well, jokes on you. I still hurt people whether or not I’m using my power.”

She could feel Rodey falling to the earth and Tony’s worry and anxiety swirled around his mind like a storm cloud.

Even before the authorities came to lock her up, she’d retreated inside her mind, wishing with all her might that she’d done more to prevent Vision from coming after her and Clint.

He was across from her cell inside the secret prison, and she saw the hurt in his eyes when they placed the neutralizing electron collar around her neck.

It stung, but not nearly as much as Vision’s betrayal and lies.

She’d thought them on the same side, but she’d been horribly mistaken.

All his talk, all his speeches, they’d been nothing more than hot air, and it seemed he could never truly abandon his maker, not even for her.

Worse, he’d been okay with them not only confining her, as she’d been for half her life, but stifling her power.

When she got out of there, she was going to destroy him, no matter what Steve would try to say.

*


	4. Cassie Meets Black Widow and Scarlet Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a cute little interlude i wanted to write after Scott reacted so positively to meeting Wanda.

Meeting Natasha was quite the moment for Scott. She wasn’t the first total badass woman he’d met in his life, see Exhibit A, Hope.

But when Steve broke them all out of the underwater prison, what a trip! The first place they went was on the run, and where else, Moscow.

Natasha hated visiting the country, according to Steve, too much history and trouble, but when she was asked by Captain America to do something, she couldn’t say no.

“Hi. Ow, you’ve got a good grip.”

She was shaking his hand quite normally for a superstrong spy lady, but Scott couldn’t resist a joke.

Glancing at Steve, Natasha gave him a look that Scott recognized.

‘Who the fuck does this guy think he is?’

“Sorry, I’m sorry. Just a dumb thing to say. Cassie would be so much better at this.”

Natasha looked intrigued now.

“Who’s that?”

Her red hair was a lot less bright now, and Scott wondered how long ago the photos circulating the web had been taken.

Steve came to stand right beside her, one of his hands drifting quite close to her elbow,

“Cassie is Scott’s daughter. She’s apparently a big fan of yours and Wanda.”

Scott nodded, wondering just what he was bearing witness to.

Natasha seemed to melt as he watched.

“Aw, how old is she?”

“Five.” Scott piped up.

Natasha was pout-smiling at Steve now.

“Why didn’t you tell me I had a fan? I have to meet her.”

Steve coughed slightly, as her hand touched his bicep,

“Well considering Scott’s with me, somewhat an outlaw, I figured a family reunion might be a challenge.”

Natasha shrugged,

“If I tell Tony to make Avengers tower neutral territory, he will.”

Scott’s mouth fell open,

“You would do that?”

Natasha turned to smile at him, and he suddenly felt a little weak in the knees. Oh, she was good.

“It would be my pleasure.”

*

About three weeks later, Cassie was being driven to Avengers tower by her step dad, who although was a bit uneasy, had been getting texts from Scott all day assuring him it was perfectly safe.

He wasn’t too inclined to believe it until he got a personal phone call from Tony Stark himself.

Dropping her off right in front of the building, he made her promise to call as soon as she was ready to come home.

“Okay Paxton!”

She took off running into the building and he drove off, shaking his head slightly at her seemingly misplaced enthusiasm.

 

Upstairs, Scott was pacing around, slightly nervous, while Wanda and Natasha stood by, smiling and watching him, overreacting, in their opinion.

“So what’s her favorite thing now a days? Princesses?”

Natasha asked, mainly kidding, as Wanda rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

“Pink frilly nonsense.” She said, her accent slightly tapering her words.

Scott opened his mouth to answer he wasn’t sure, when the elevator dinged and he spotted Cassie.

“Peanut!”

“Daddy!”

For a few moments, everything and everyone else vanished, as Cassie clung to her father, wrapped around him tightly as she could be.

Natasha almost found herself being affected, and she stood up straighter, fighting the tears that threatened to sting her eyes.

She couldn’t remember ever having anyone who’d loved her that unconditionally. It was really beautiful to behold.

Wanda meanwhile was grinning widely when they separated and Cassie stood, mouth agape, looking up at the two strangers.

“Wow Daddy, is that Black Widow? Scarlet Witch too? Oh my god, is this my birthday present? You know I loved the bunny.”

She crossed her little arms and mock frowned at Scott, while Natasha and Wanda exchanged a glance.

“No peanut, I just remembered you said you wanted to meet Natasha, so I figured, why not meet both of the lady Avengers?”

Cassie beamed suddenly,

“Oh, Okay. Thank you daddy.”

She stepped forward towards Natasha at once, sticking up a hand for her to shake.

“Cassie Lang. Delighted to make your acquaintance.”

Natasha smiled back, looking to Scott briefly before taking Cassie’s little hand,

“Same to you Miss Cassie. Tell me, what are you going to be when you grow up?”

Cassie bit her lip, and looked up to the ceiling, clearly thinking hard, before replying,

“I want to be a kick ass fighter like you both.”

Scott, for his part, looked equally horrified and proud, but before he could say anything, Wanda moved to kneel beside Cassie, her fingers working, surrounded by red swirls of energy,

“Like this?”

As Scott watched, Cassie’s light green shirt and pink tutu skirt and sneakers morphed into a combination of the two, becoming a greenish pink jumpsuit with a bright yellow belt and black boots.

She looked like her own superhero.

“I love it!”

She squealed, and by the time she’d blinked and turned to Scott for approval, the illusion had melted away.

Just the magic of Wanda’s power.

For a moment, Scott had felt his throat clench up, wondering what sort of world would need his daughter to be a superhero, if the Avengers couldn’t manage to do it right…but then she was laughing and chatting with Wanda and Natasha, and he stepped back, realizing he wasn’t needed.

But it was okay.

She was happy, so he was too.

*

 


	5. The King and the Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shamelessly on board the Nat/T'Challa ship...

“Thank you for what you did for Bucky.”

Natasha found herself calling the former Prince, now King T’Challa.

Steve had called her first, telling her what he’d been doing since going on the run, and texting her the King’s contact number, ‘Just in case.’

She’d first planned to go and unite with Steve, Sam, Wanda and Clint, but something had held her back. It wasn’t the fact that Tony had asked her to come back and work with him, instead of against him.

But she was glad she hadn’t signed the accord yet.

Maybe it was because she really couldn’t hide anymore. Couldn’t retreat to a fake name and passport.

Facing the world as she was, was harder than she’d planned.

There was someone else who could relate.

So she dialed the number Steve had given her.

His smooth voice was accented as he replied,

“Of course. It was the right thing to do.”

Natasha smiled tightly, even though he couldn’t see,

“I don’t know if there’s many who’d agree with that. They’re calling for blood still, in their own bureaucratic way. Ross is furious with Tony. And you too I’d imagine.”

T’Challa laughed.

“I don’t really care what your secretary of state thinks.”

Natasha grimaced,

“He’s not mine. I didn’t vote. Not really able to.”

“That’s right…you’re like the Captain. From another time and country.”

Natasha swallowed,

“Did he tell you that?”

“No. But I did do my research. Read about you, and all those documents you put out on the web, some of those things are probably best left in secret.”  


“Too late now.” Natasha said, mainly to herself.

“Indeed. But forgive me, would you care to have this conversation in person?”

Natasha looked out the window, at the people milling about on the streets, calm for now,

“Sure. But what country?”

She was biting her lip to keep from laughing, and she could hear him give into that,

“I suppose the best place would be anywhere outside America. How’s Paris this time of year? I haven’t been there since I was in school.”

Natasha wasn’t about to argue. France was one of the safest spots for her.

“Excellent. Next week sometime?”

T’Challa laughed again.

“What’s wrong with tonight? Dinner at my favorite spot. I’ll fly you there myself. I’m a king remember?”

Considering how fast they’d gone from strangers to enemies to friends, Natasha wasn’t even fazed.

“Okay.”

*

The tablecloth was probably more expensive than her leather jacket, but all Natasha was looking at was the man across it from her.

Dressed in casual clothes, he still held himself like the royal he was. Yet his manner was relaxed, and his expression calm and serene.

The rogue and hurt son she’d seen bent on revenge three days earlier was gone, replaced by someone who’d made a complete 180.

“Something on my face?”

He broke through her thoughts, and was halfway through stroking his chin, when she shook her head, smiling sadly,

“Nope. Just your face. Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing. I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

T’Challa set his china cup down, and Natasha was once again stunned by the niceness of the place. She’d been in restaurants with princes and senators and presidents before of course, but all on a completely different mission and with a final objective usually ending in unconsciousness or death.

“Just wondering if we could still be friends. I know things have been up and down and things have changed a lot since my father died.”

He only winced a little bit, and Natasha couldn’t help but admire him a little more.

“Of course. I have nothing but respect for you.”

“Respect?” T’Challa sounded almost insulted.

Natasha wasn’t sure where he was going with his thought, but when he got up from the table and moved around to reach for her hand, she took it, and let him lead her to the window, from which they could see the Eiffel tower, fully lit up at the late hour.

“Is that a problem?”

She finally asked, her eyes beginning to burn from simply staring at the lights.

T’Challa chuckled softly, his voice falling low as if just for her.

“Not at all. But I must confess, when I first saw you at the meeting of the Nations, my only thought was how truly the photographs of you never did justice. You’re a very beautiful woman, but more than that, you’re an amazing warrior.”

She grinned,

“You’re trying to make me laugh.”

T’Challa shook his head,

“Not at all. Just trying to give you a compliment without sounding like just another one of the pathetic fools who probably do that all the time.”

Natasha cocked a brow at him,

“Trust me, you’re far from that. The only fool I know is Tony. If I can forgive him, I think you’re fine.”

“I don’t know if I like that…I mean, he is quite foolish, granted, but he was only fighting for what he believed.”

Natasha looked away from him,

“I don’t mean to start a debate. But I had my reasons for what I did, as did you.”

His hand was suddenly on her arm, firm but gentle,

“I know. I admire that.”

His thumb was stroking the bare skin just below her elbow, and she stopping avoiding his gaze and looked him head on,

“Your highness, is there a reason you wanted to have dinner in the most romantic city on earth?”

He stepped closer, and she let him.

“Please Miss Romanoff, call me T’Challa.”

She licked her lips and watched his gaze follow the movement,

“You’d better call me Natasha then.”

He smiled slightly, before leaning in the rest of the way, pressing the softest kiss to her lips.

Natasha decided she would send Steve a thank you note later.

*

 

 

 


	6. The Death of Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes this one got long. i guess its much more dramatic if tony dies. it certainly looked that way at the end, someone next to me in the theater even said as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy symbolism and parallels absolutely intended. may have another part to it.

Bucky hits him perfectly in the center of his chest, destroying the arc reactor, and Steve is following through with another punch right after, not thinking.

There’s a crackle of energy as it sparks and fizzles out, and Steve’s hit is still 100% of his strength, he fractures the metal and Tony gasps behind the mask when he feels the shard puncture his lung.

Steve grabs Bucky’s arm, nearly losing his own in the process,

“STOP!”

Tony falls to the ground, and in the immobile suit, he can do nothing to lessen his fall.

Steve forcibly rips off the mask, and is screaming at him.

Blood fills his throat and he coughs,

“Why?”

Bucky doesn’t touch Steve until he’s looked away, to the ground, and thrown his shield away.

What have they done?

*

Natasha answers the phone immediately.

“Where are you?”

Steve worries his lip and looks over at Bucky, who’s flying the plane the hell out of there. He has a deep sadness in his eyes, and Steve feels the guilt begin to eat away at him. One more death on the Winter Soldier’s conscience.

They’d spotted the Black Panther on the side of the mountain, beside the corpse of Zemo, so that was one less thing to worry about.

Bucky didn’t have to keep watching his back.

But now Steve had basically painted a brand new target all over them. Plus he was about to drag _her_ into it. He had to.

They needed her.

He also needed to know just how deep her connection with Bucky ran.

“On the way to break out the team. Send me the coordinates. Will you join us?”

She goes silent on the other end, getting the picture.

“You know I’m with you. But I’m not sure if I can just walk away without a fight happening. You cannot free them without hurting more people.”

Steve feels as if the entire world is on his back in that instant,

“I know.”

She sighs on the end of the line,

“Let’s meet in Switzerland. My villa will do.”

Steve glances at Bucky again briefly before responding,

“You have a house in Switzerland?”

His best friend seems to relax, and there’s a hint of smile, despite the horror of the last hour.

“Yes, it’s one of the countries that didn’t sign the accord, in case you didn’t notice.”

“Excellent. We’ll see you there as soon as we can.”

“Great.”

Natasha hadn’t sounded all that enthused. But she still thought they had just gotten away. When he told her the truth, he wasn’t sure what she’d do.

Steve hung up, and when the coordinates came through, he typed them in, setting a course, before turning and tossing the phone aside with a crunch. It would probably not be easily traced, but no chances could be taken now.

“No more deaths.”

He says.

Bucky nods.

They arrive at the not so secret prison and merely knock out the guards, shooting the banks of radios and machines, and leaving behind still breathing people.

“Steve!”

Sam calls out to him, and Steve can’t bear to look him in the eye. After what he’s done.

He nods to Bucky, who goes to start punching locks open, or shooting if necessary, and turns to Wanda.

Poor sweet Wanda, whom he’d tried so hard to protect from the one person who she was most afraid of. Now she had no one left to fear.

Without his shield he couldn’t open the door as easily, but his gun worked just fine. The second she was in his arms, he reached behind her to rip the seams of her straightjacket and then tore off the collar, ignoring the painful shocks it gave him for the trouble.

“They didn’t hurt me…badly.”

She whispers.

He cups her cheek in his hand, and presses a quick kiss to her forehead.

Red energy already swirls on her fingers and through her eyes, and then Scott is walking free, beside Clint, Sam and Bucky.

“What’s the plan Cap?”

Clint asks, and Steve winces.

Sam is at his side in a heartbeat,

“What happened? How did you get here so fast?”

“Nat gave me your location.”

Steve says, keeping it short. Sam seemed to see something in his eyes, and the entire mood shifted.

Clint is holding Wanda’s arm, maybe keeping her from taking out any anger, justified, on the unconscious guards littering the floor and halls.

Scott, as usual, tries to lift their spirits once they’re loaded into the plane, headed north.

“So I’ve never been an outlaw before, well, just a criminal, do we get our faces on posters?”

Wanda ended up giving him a look, and Clint just shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure they’re just gonna ban us from US soil.”

Sam remarked.

Steve sighed, and looked back at them,

“Anytime you want to leave, you’re completely free to. Say we took you under duress and false pretenses. When we meet up with Natasha, she’ll be able to get new passports or identity papers for you. Any of you.”

He looked pointedly at Wanda, and then Clint.

“Hell no. I’m not leaving you. I’ve been through worse with Nat. Trust me.”

Steve couldn’t hold his gaze.

“I didn’t just run off, didn’t just steal a plane. I killed him. Tony is dead.”

Wanda was the first one to make a sound.

A strangled gasp that had Steve questioning everything. If she could be shocked by his death, what sort of monster was he really?

“Oh.” Scott said in a tiny voice.

Sam just sat back and put his head in his hands.

He couldn’t look at Steve. That told the whole story.

*

Natasha was there when they arrived. Of course her house had a landing field.

Steve practically ran to her, and amazingly she hugged him. He’d been expecting a stern look or criticism. But she was silent.

Until she spotted Wanda, Sam, Scott and Clint.

Bucky was avoiding looking directly at her, and she seemed to be okay with it.

“Come inside. I’ve got rooms for everyone. Lots of hot water.”

She took Wanda’s hand, and squeezed it gently.

The girl smiled slightly, and then continued on, following the guys.

Natasha held Steve back.

“What happened?”

Steve could only shake his head,

“We messed up. Pushed too hard. It was a mistake. I should’ve asked for a truce. Made him listen. But now it’s too late.”

He was going to cry, and it was as if the last century was preparing to swallow him alive with the grief wracking through him.

He collapsed right there on Natasha’s lawn, and she fell with him.

Except for the occasional, ‘It’s okay’ she was quiet as he wept.

He knew she had been Tony’s friend too, before all the madness, so he wasn’t sure if she wasn’t crying too.

Maybe it didn’t matter.

*


	7. Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this post:http://muchshipmanyotp.tumblr.com/post/144055927106/
> 
> utter crack and bordering on heavily shippy.
> 
>  
> 
> this is also on the long side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some enchantments, bordering on influence going on here. Wanda can't help it sometimes.
> 
> also i love angst!clintxnat so sorry...
> 
>  
> 
> and this does contain more nat's swiss!home lol

“This is probably the most extreme thing I’ve ever done.”

Scott was saying, watching as Steve Rogers aka Captain America and the Vigilante known as Catman or the King T’Challa helped break them all out of the Raft Prison.

Steve went right to Wanda, breaking down the door, and then splitting her shock collar in two with his shield and she took a breath, red haze swirling around her eyes and ripping open the straightjacket she’d been wearing.

“Can you do anything to help Bucky?”

Steve asked at once, the instant he’d pulled back from hugging her.

Wanda looked almost wistful,

“I can most certainly try.”

T’Challa ushered the group out of the cells, towards the roof where his plane waited.

“We do not have much time.”

Clint helped Sam and Wanda along, as Steve was flanked by Scott and Bucky.

No one asked where they were going, but T’Challa was flying.

Wanda sat beside Bucky, her hands already reaching out, one moving to stroke the side of his face, while the other drifted right in front of his eyes.

“Imagine the walls in your mind, I am going to shatter them, and flush out Hydra. Tell me the instant there is pain. I will be as gentle as I can.”

Steve looked on the verge of tears as he watched, but he knew it was for the best.

There was nothing he could really do, with all his strength and gifts, it was all in Wanda’s hands. Steve glanced at Clint,

“She’s really something isn’t she?”

Clint nodded,

“I almost wish I could adopt her into the family. She could probably use a decent place to crash. After what Stark did…”

He trailed off.

Steve bit his lip and nodded.

“Natasha has given us access to her Swiss mansion. That’s where we’re headed. She’s promised to meet us. We’re all offered space. I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you.”

Clint sighed.

“Does she really want to see me though? I hit her pretty hard.”

Steve grinned,

“Wanda told me otherwise.”

Clint frowned,

“When?”

He looked over to where she was working on Bucky, and she spared him a kind glance.

Steve clapped him on the shoulder,

“She talks to me in here. Important things.”

He tapped the side of his head, and Clint’s eyes widened.

“Oh. Okay then.”

Steve looked back to Bucky, and he could see red swirls surrounding his head, and Wanda seemed to be locking eyes with him, murmuring words in a soft voice.

“Is he going to be all right?” He couldn’t help asking.

She looked to him, and nodded slowly.

“I reversed the spell, of sorts, so he cannot be affected by the mere words anymore. Try it.”

Steve licked his lips, watching his friend closely, and Bucky turned to meet his stare, blue grey eyes drawing him in,

“Longing…Rusted…Seventeen…Daybreak…Furnace…Nine…Benign…Homecoming…One…Freight Car…”

Steve winced slightly after each word, pausing to see how it affected Bucky. But nothing happened and at the final word, Bucky leapt up to embrace him tightly.

Steve nearly fell over with relief, and he could feel Bucky shaking against him.

“Welcome home buddy.”

“It’s finally the end of the line.” Bucky replied.

Wanda stood watching them, clasping her hands together in front of her face, wondering just why her eyes were stinging, surely this was a wonderful thing?

Strong arms enveloped her, that time with a warm and welcome hold. It was Clint.

She let him hug her and gently nudge her away from the truly reunited friends.

*

The plane landed on a wide strip of land just short of being called an official runway, and there was a foreboding figure standing off to the side, arms folded, and face unreadable.

A swift breeze blew back the hood of their jacket, and Natasha Romanoff was revealed to the passengers. Clint was the first to run off the plane, and when she spotted him, she broke into a grin.

He picked her up in a hug so strong that they spun around a few times. Scott and Sam exchanged a glance, while T’Challa, Steve, Bucky and Wanda followed at a more cautious pace.

T’Challa actually begged for their pardon, but that he was needed back in Wakanda, and so instead of even staying for a drink, he simply nodded to Natasha, who nodded back over Clint’s shoulder, and he retreated to the cockpit.

“Everything okay here?”

Natasha asked Steve, but she was staring at Bucky.

He managed a halfway decent smile, then winked at Wanda,

“Thanks to a certain witch, I’ve never been better. Don’t suppose you’d have any vodka in the house?”

Steve nearly burst out laughing, as Natasha rolled her eyes.

“What kind of host do you think I am? Full bar my friends. Follow me.”

The rest of the group did just that, but Steve hung back, snagging Wanda’s arm.

After T’Challa had returned to the air, they were left standing in an empty field.

“Thank you for what you did. It was incredible.”

Wanda shrugged,

“It is nothing to give a man back his mind. What he does with it afterwards is the true power.”

Steve shook his head,

“It’s not nothing. You’ve got an incredible gift. I wish more people could see that.”

He reached out, as if to touch her face, but then dropped his hand, like he’d thought better of it. Wanda sighed,

“It’s okay. I’ve forgiven Vision and even Stark for their errors in judgment. What I can’t understand is why you agree with Clint…you think me a child, even after I’ve fought two battles on your side.”

Steve looked away from her, seeing too much truth in her eyes.

 He was trying to protect her, like it was already too late for Bucky. With her, he had a chance at it.

Doing the right thing.

“That was wrong of me. But I still want you to be safe as possible. If that means letting me take the fall instead, so be it.”

Wanda sighed.

“Stubborn as ever. Natasha was right about you.”

She walked towards the house, leaving Steve to wonder just what she meant.

*

Bucky was bunking right next to Steve, and Natasha pretended not to notice his delight at figuring that out.

Clint paused in the middle of her own bedroom door, and leaning against it, proceeded to guilt her with a mere look.

“Why haven’t you spoken a word to me since we landed?”

Natasha folded her arms and looked out the window at the far off lake.

“It’s because I don’t know what to say.”

Clint sighed,

“Because the last time we parted ways, I gave you a necklace with a golden arrow, and now you’re wearing an emerald encased in gold. People change Nat. It’s not a crime. I understand.”

She stood up abruptly, and she saw him almost flinch before he could control it,

“That’s not it and you know it. Laura? You told me she was just someone you’d known before me. You said I could be an aunt. But I didn’t know you would dump them on me like that. What did you expect me to say? How did you want me to react?”

Clint ran a hand through his hair, mussing it further,

“I guess I just wasn’t sure how to tell you. I really am sorry.”

Natasha nodded, biting her lip to keep from shouting at him. He didn’t deserve that.

“There’s another plane in the hanger. Single pilot. You’re welcome to it. I won’t stop you.”

Clint shook his head,

“I was never going to be able to stay here long. I’ve got unfinished business with Stark. Hell, with Fury too.”

“Good.”

“Don’t be like that.”  


She couldn’t meet his gaze, and when he finally left her doorway, she found herself itching for combat. Wanting to break someone’s face to help swallow up the horrible feeling knawing deep down inside of her.

“Knock knock.”

She jerked her head up to see Bucky Barnes, former Winter Soldier himself standing there, and she managed a weak smile,

“Sorry I kicked you in the balls.”

He managed a chuckle,

“That’s not what I’m here to talk about.”

Natasha licked her lips and nodded,

“Of course yeah. Steve right? You two…you’ve got some major history.”

Bucky waved his hand at her room, the couch specifically, and she nodded again. Strange how easily he slipped into her life and fit in.

“I love him. I do. We used to be like this.” He linked his hands together, the clash of metal against flesh very prominent in that moment.

Natasha felt a chill run down her spine, as she realized that the same could have been said about her and Clint. So much had changed.

“Well now you’ve got him. Got a second chance I mean.”

She smiled, but it tasted foul.

Bucky shook his head,

“He’s wonderful, he’s perfect, but I’m not sure he’s ready for me to tell him how I really feel. You…are another story.”

Natasha cocked a brow at him,

“What are you talking about?”

Bucky grinned,

“’You could at least recognize me?’ C’mon _Natalia_ , that was you trying to trigger me back, admit it. You think I could ever forget the Widow who bested me? Maybe that was half a century ago, but it’ll never be gone from my mind.”

Natasha was on her feet in a heartbeat,

“Wait a minute…you did remember? You…broke through?”

Bucky matched her move, and was now standing about a foot away.

“I did. I do. We were a team once too. Those memories are mine. No ice could erase them.”

Natasha glanced towards the door for only a second, before he was on her, pulling her in for a fierce kiss, hair tangled in his metal hand, while she jumped up to wrap her legs around him, and he caught her thigh with his flesh arm.

“This…is…wrong…we…shouldn’t…”

She gasped between kisses, and Bucky was smiling the entire time.

“Maybe it’s why we should.”

He walked a circle around her room, only to kick the door shut and then drop her on her bed, before following.

*

Steve was staring out the window, having seen Clint leaving without even once looking back, and he knew chasing after him would be pointless. Something was different, the air even tasted strange.

He heard her before he saw her.

Wanda had come to finish their talk.

He wondered if she was reading his mind in that moment.

“No. I do not do that.”

He smiled.

“But you just did.”

He turned to face her, and was suddenly floored by how devastated she looked.

“Wanda…”

“No Steven. I did not. But I know you well enough to guess. Right now, there is something happening, you would want to know. I cannot tell you though. Your friends sleep, and some do not. You are tired, are you not?”

Steve eyed her, wary of just what she was asking.

“Are you going to influence me to sleep? You think I need rest after my fight?”

Wanda shook her head,

“I would not. I do think you need to stop seeing me as what I am not. I’m the only remaining of my name. The Maximoffs die with me. Tell me, do you think that is enough to drive someone mad?”

Steve was moving to her side, to pull her into a hug, before she even had to ask.

She was shaking with sobs as he wrapped her up in his arms. She really was a small framed woman, a girl even, and it still amazed him in that moment how much pure power she contained.

Potential and power.

No wonder people feared her.

“You’re not mad Wanda. You’ve been through so much. You were right. You’re not a child. After all, when I was your age, all I wanted was to join the army.”

She pulled back, her face stained with tears, looking stunned at his confession and Steve wanted nothing more than to wipe them away, replace her beautiful sadness with only joy.

So he did something a little stupid.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

It was like kissing a bolt of lightning, or tracing one’s hand along the edge of a flame.

She responded immediately, hands rising to meet around his neck, and her body pressing up against his.

He nearly fell backwards with the force of her movement, and felt himself floating off of the ground.

Cracking open one eye, he spotted a red haze surrounding them.

She broke the kiss in a heartbeat of a second, and he laughed nervously.

“Sorry.”

Wanda shook her head,

“No, I wasn’t expecting that. Do not apologize.”

She lifted them both back to standing and then moved up to her tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, before smiling in a strange yet lovely way.

“Thank you Steven. It was just what I needed.”

He blinked, watching as she began to walk towards the door,

“Wait…you’re leaving? Just like that?”

She clung to the doorframe and sighed,

“If I stay, you’ll regret it. I won’t. But I cannot have that on your conscience. When you’re really ready, you can come find me.”

If he didn’t know better, he’d swear she’d winked at him.

*

The sparring rings and gym setup Natasha possessed was amazing. After his refreshing nap, Sam found himself heading right there.

He’d missed the running in the morning he’d used to do living in D.C.

It had only been a few laps when he noticed Wanda had appeared in the corner of the massive room, punching bare handed at a bag.

“Hey there Scarlet…be careful with that. You can cut your hands if you don’t wrap them.”

He said, not meaning to sound nearly as dadlike as it ended up coming out.

She looked over at him and grinned,

“Don’t worry. I’m just taking out some frustration. Pretending its Vision’s face.”

Sam knew that was the moment he should have retreated gracefully, but he couldn’t help laughing.

“Oh my god, I thought I was the only one who hated that robot dickhead.”

Wanda shook her head,

“Not at all. Care to join me?”

She tilted her head towards the bag, and he nodded.

“Sure yeah. I miss our days of practice. Where’s Steve?”

She shrugged,

“Sleeping still I guess.”

“More for me.”

Sam quipped.

Wanda’s answering grin spoke volumes.

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt the orgy fic i said i'd write, but it is bordering on it. i still may write something of that nature, but it will be a separate thing, to keep the rating for these stories fairly clean.


End file.
